Peter Pan III: Heather's Adventure
by PurpleHeart678
Summary: Heather Huang, grandaughter of Wendy n neice of Jane, has always been a fan of the legendary Peter Pan. But as she reaches her 20th birthday, things start to change. People keep telling her its time to grow up, no matter how much she doesn't ever want to. And after a bad fight with her dad, a certain somone visits her, and everything changes. Full summary inside. Please read!
1. A Good Book

**Hey Yall! I got another Peter Pan story here. See, I was just lookin at my messages and junk, when this reader asks me to do a Peter Pan fanfic, with her as the love interest. I thought it was a great idea, so, I told her "Sure!" So, I got to writing, and I got the first chapter up finally. Enjoy my buddies!**

**This was a request by MissOperaGhost. You are soo nice and I'm already having fun writing this. Thx, Honey!**

**Here's full summary:**

**Heather Huang, grandaughter of Wendy n neice of Jane, has always been a fan of the legendary Peter Pan. Its was always the one thing that kept her in touch w her childhood. But now as she reaches her 20th birthday, things are starting to change. People, including her closest friends, keep telling her its time to grow up, no matter how much she doesn't ever want to. And after a bad fight w her dad, Heather feels absolutly awful to the point where her belief is shaken. But when a certain visiter comes to see her, everything changes...**

* * *

Peter Pan III: Heather's Adventure

A Good Book

Ch.1

This story has happened before, more than once, actually, and it is about to happen again. Everything is almost same as both times; Same country, same city, even the same home. But not the same family. There was Pearl Huang, formerly known as Pearl Darling…

"George, please hurry up!" yelled a woman who was rummaging in her purse for keys. "I will not miss this appointment just because you think you need to wear a tie wherever you go."

Pearl Huang was the third child of Wendy Darling, and youngest sibling to Danny and Jane Darling. For as long as she can remember, her sister Jane always told stories about non other than the legendary Peter Pan, and despite everything, even growing up, Pearl always believed her sister. She was a kind, loving, and very well woman and mother, the perfect adult believer for one who had not met the hero herself. Her husband, George Huang, however,…

"Pearl, I've told you a thousand times!" yelled a man one floor up, who was looking through a dresser drawer. "No matter where we go, first impressions is most important, and I need to look my best!"

Well, George Huang was a serious man, and, as you probably have already guess, he was a bit more 'practical' than his wife. He was a cop in Special Victims Unit of there town. He was the best in the office, and never really had time for playing games, not anymore, at least.

And then there was their daughter, Heather Huang. A beautiful, talented, Christian girl of age 19. She was half fighter, half hopeless romantic, half major bookworm. She had straight, medium length brown hair that reached her shoulder blades, bright, chocolate brown eyes that were lined with thick, black eyelashes, and was framed by purple, cat-eye glasses.

"Has anyone seen my book?" Heather called over the railing of the stairs.

"The one your dad got you at the library," her mom called. "Or the good one you're always reading?"

Heather smiled. "The good one, mom."

"Figured so. It down here, on the table."

Heather, still smiling, started walking down the stairs. She could hear her parents scrambling about down below. Tonight was a meeting they had with their marriage counselor.

"I found my tie." Heather's father said, straightening said tie on his neck.

"Congradulations." Pearl said sarcastically, then turned to Heather. "We'll be back in 2 hours, we ordered you a pizza, money's on the counter, and don't have some kind of crazy party while we're gone."

"Aw, and I was gonna have an awesome rave with guys." Heather said, trying to sound sad.

Her mother smiled. "Come on, we down want your dad arresting you and your friends, now would we?"

Heather considered this. "Good point."

George came up. "We'll be back soon." he said, kissing Heather's forehead. "Come on Pearl, lets go."

Pearl gave her daughter a kiss on the cheek before following her husband out the door. Remembering why she came down here in the first place, Heather went into the dinning room. Looking at the table, she found the book she was looking for. Smiling, she picked it up.

It had a green, thick cover with what looked like dark leaves and vines painted across the whole thing, it was outlined some gold color all alone the edges, and in the middle, written in thick golden letter and a sliver dagger underneath it read: _Peter Pan_. On the bottom in curly gold writing was the words _By Wendy Moria Angela Darling_.

"You were always great with books, Granny." Heather said, stroking her grandmother's name.

She held it under her arm as she started up the stairs. Just as she reached her door her cell phone rang. She took it out and saw it was her best friend, Mitch. Heather raised the phone to her ear.

"Hey ya Mitch."

"What's up, sugaaa?"

Heather laughed. "Nothing much. My folks just left for their marriage counsel."

"Oh yeah, how they doing? Are they…ya know…"

"They're trying." Heather sighed. "They pretend that they still care. But I think they're just gonna try to stay together for Brady's sake."

Brady was Heather's younger 18 year-old sister. She was currently at her best friend, Nathen's house.

"Aw, Heath, don't say that." said Mitch, sounding serious for a second. "We both know you don't mean that."

"C'mon Mitch, you know more than anybody that it's the truth." Heather sighed. "Well, at least I can pretend it's not true. Anyways, did you hear about Maggie? She says she's having a blast at college."

Maggie was one of Heather's and Mitch's lifelong friends. They had pretty much been a crew since elementary school. Maggie's greatest desire was to become a famous, published author. She had recently just gotten into a really good college to get more experience. And thanks to emails, postcards, and the constant webcam between all three of them, they knew that she was having the time of her life.

"Yeah," said Mitch, laughing. "She said she went to a party her roommate was having and got so wasted she almost stripped herself clean!"

Mitch and Heather both started laughing. Maggie was always the real partier of the group.

"Yeah, so anyways, whatcha up to?" Mitch asked as he kept his breath.

"I was just gonna catch up on some reading." Heather said, holding the book up in her hand.

"Ooohh, are actually reading the book your good ole daddy gotcha?" Mitch asked, pretending to sound like an exciting little boy.

"Of course not. You know damn well what I always read."

"Again? Damn girl, you're always reading Peter Pan."

"Cause it's awesome."

Mitch sighed. "The first five times, yes. But you've read that book you're whole life. Don't you think you think it's time to…I don't know…"

"Grow up?" Heather asked solemnly.

"Well…yeah."

Heather rolled her eyes. "Look, I know you and Maggie try not to be annoyed by me being, what, childish? But I still got some time left to…"

"You're 19." Mitch cut across her. "And your next birthday is tomorrow night. Look, I know you like being childish and all that junk, and I really hate to say this, but…"

"Don't even bother." Heather said quickly. "I know I gotta grow up, even if I don't want to."

"I'm sorry, girl."

"Yeah. Well, I'm getting kind of tired. I'll see you at the party tomorrow."

"Bye Heath."

Heather closed her phone and stuffed it in her pocket. She looked around. She had not even noticed that she had walked into her bedroom. She shrugged, flopped on her bed, and opened her book to where her bookmark was.

_She was falling, falling down into the deeps of the dark forest. She flapped her arms pathetically, as though hoping her arms would give her flight. But they did not. Only happy thoughts could help, and as she began falling faster and harder, she lost all happy thoughts in the world. As poor Wendy looked down, she could just see what was unmistakably big, sharp rocks resting on the forest floor, and they seemed to be growing bigger and bigger. Wendy screamed with fear, for she knew then, that she was going to die, and all because she couldn't think of a single bloody happy thought. Just before she landed on the ground, she closed her eyes from fear, wanting the worst to just end. She was a foot from the ground before things went black._

_It was only a moment more that she realized that she was still alive, fore she had not felt anything from the fall, if she had even fallen in the first place. Not only that, she could not feel if she was dead, and at that moment, she could feel what was defiantly a pair of strong arms that seemed to be holding her bridal style. Slowly, Wendy opened her navy blue eyes to see her savior. She looked up and the first thing she saw was a pair of the most beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes ever, coupled by a face with a brave, child-like grin._

"_Oh, Peter," Wendy cried, throwing her arms around his neck. "You saved my life!"_

"Love that part…" Heather whispered to herself.

And with that, not even bothering to stop herself, Heather fell right to sleep, her book still held tightly in her hands.

* * *

**So there's my first ch. Hope you guys like it, I know I did. So, I'll have my nxt ch. up soon. Bye!**

**And MissOpera, if you're reading this, I hope you like this and I could use some ideas for the nxt ch. :)**


	2. An Unhappy Birthday

**Hey guys, I'm back. I know it's been a while, but I've started writing again. And I'm gonna try to write a lot more, I promise. Summer has just started and since this year it's not gonna end till September for me, I might even have this story finished before school starts. But lets not get our hopes up. Now, onto the story…**

**PS: MissOperaGhost, I am terribly sorry I got your sisters name wrong. People, it's suppose to be "Brandy", not "Brady", my bad… o_o**

* * *

An Unhappy Birthday

Ch. 2

The first thing Heather saw that morning was the bright ray of sunshine shining through my window. She yawned and stretched. She sat up and looked down and saw that she had been using her book as a pillow. She laughed lightly as she stood up and shuffled to her dresser and got a good thing to wear; a pink T-shirt under a thick, purple sweater, dark blue jeans, a brown belt, and black converts. Once she checked myself in the mirror, she walked out the door and started down the stairs.

Heather could already smell the sent of eggs and toast long before she reached the kitchen entrance. Her mom was over at the stove, bussing herself with a hot pan full of egg. She turned when she heard Heather come in and smiled.

"Morning sweetheart," Pearl said sweetly. "Your omelet's almost done."

"Thanks, mom," Heather yawned, smiling.

Every year since Heather could eat eggs, her mom has always made her special Birthday Breakfast Omelet, which consisted of ham, mozzarella cheese, bits of tomato, and several spices she had in the cupboard. No one could ever make anything like her mom did. She was such and amazing cook.

Heather poured a glass of orange juice and sat down at the table seconds before her mom placed a plate in front of her.

"You work too much for me mom," Heather said, picking up her fork. "I hate seeing you busy yourself over me."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," she said, waving an airy hand. "After all, you're not going to be living with us forever, so I want to make sure I can do this as much as I can."

Heather smiled. Sometimes, she felt like her mom was too sweet for her own good, but she had no reason to complain. Heather chowed down on her omelet, which tasted just as good as it did every previous year. She was half way through it when her dad came in, dressed in his work cloths, and straightening his tie.

"Morning all," George said simply. "Is the coffee done yet?"

"Yes, George," Pearl said casually.

Heather watched their actions for a little longer; They seemed to be very casual to each other, maybe even pleasant. Did the marriage counseling go well? Or did it go so bad that they just didn't want to act like anything was wrong.

Suddenly, Heather found herself nearly choking a second later when a pair of arms came wrapped around her neck.

"Mornin' sissy!" the voice of her little sister Brandy squeaked in her ear.

"Gaa- Brandy- Ahh-" Heather coughed, trying to pry her off her neck.

"Opps!" Brandy released her immediately. "Sorry sissy."

"It's cool," she breathed, then smiled. "How you doin' gorgeous?"

"Excellent!" Brandy sat down next to her. "Me and Nathan had an awesome time last night."

"Really?"

Heather was only half listening to Brandy babbling on about the fun time she had, watching movies, playing video games, and all the usual stuff she did at Nathan's house. It was all so familiar that she already knew what to expect.

After she had finished her omelet and her orange juice, she placed her dishes in the sink. Brandy came up next to her as she rinsed the plates.

"Hey sissy?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering, do you wanna go hang out today?"

Heather turned to face her. "And do what?"

"Oh, anything," said Brandy. "You know, go shopping, see a movie, just hang out."

Heather stared at her little sister. There was something almost mischievous hidden under that smile of hers. But she just shook it off, and smiled back.

"Of course we can," Heather said. "Just let me get my purse and we can go."

Brandy gave a little giggle and ran off up the stairs. Heather hook her head, smiling, and headed upstairs to her own room. She grabbed her phone and her large maroon purse before coming down stairs again. Brandy was already at the door, waiting for her.

"C'mon!" she urged, opening the door

Sighing, Heather followed her outside.

* * *

"I didn't know you liked shopping so much," Heather said as she watched Brandy rummaged through several dresses.

"Who says we're only here for me?" she took out a small, silky purple dress. "You have to try this one on."

Heather took the dress in her hands, examined it, and thought for a moment.

"I suppose…"

She walked into the dressing room and locked the door behind her. After stripping off her other stuff, she shimmied her way into the dress. She turned to look at herself in the mirror.

It was beautiful. It had thin purple straps that you tied around your neck, a low slightly revealing V-cut, a purple silky strap that came and was sewed in the back with the zipper, and the flowy skirt came 2 or 3 inches above her knees, and hooked to the strap around her waist was a diamond in-crusted cling-on in her middle. Overall, Heather thought it looked like a purple Marilyn Monroe dress. She smiled at herself.

"What do you think?" Brandy called outside her room.

"I love it," Heather said. "I'll be out in a minute."

After she took the dress of, Heather went out and bought the dress, and Brandy made her by a pair of black, T-strap shoes to match.

"Can we just go home now?" Heather asked, half laughing. "I can't shop anymore."

"You hardly did," Brandy retorted.

Never the less, she agreed that they could go home now.

* * *

They didn't go home, however. Brandy had convinced Heather to take them out all over town; the movies, the park, and they went for a late lunch at a local diner. After all that, they were finally able to go home.

"God, I'm exhausted," Heather sighed as they drove off.

"Oh, don't be like that, sissy," said Brandy, nudging her slightly. "We can still have fun at home."

"If I don't fall asleep first."

They both laughed. They finally got to their house about 10 minutes later.

"I'll get the bags," said Brandy.

Heather stared at her, but didn't refuse it. While Brandy got the two bags of cloths, Heather made for the door. She grabbed the door handle, and slowly opened it to find the room completely black.

"Mom?" she called. "Dad?"

There was a pause, then…

"SURPRISE!"

The lights snapped on and Heather came face to face with several people, clapping and laughing. She blinked a few times before looking around. She saw her parents, Brandy's best friend, Nathan, her own best friend Mitch, and…

"Maggie!" she yelled.

Maggie 'eeped' and both girls ran up and hugged each other tightly.

"Maggs, what are you doing here?" Heather asked. "You're suppose to be at college."

"I took a plane back here yesterday morning," she said, smiling. "I couldn't miss your birthday."

"She's right, babe," said Mitch, who was holding a drink for each of them. "Do you remember any of us ever missing any of our special days?"

Heather smiled, and took the cup in her hands. "You got a point."

They all clashed their drinks together and took a sip.

For a long time they just stood there talking, joking, and having fun. Heather didn't fell remotely tired anymore. Soon, it was time for cake. Her mother mad a large, rectangle cake covered in chocolate frosting and lined with purple, and the words _Happy Birthday Heather_ writing in pink.

"Here's your big piece, baby cakes," Maggie said as she handed Heather a huge corner piece.

"Gee, thanks," she laughed. "I had no idea I was preparing for the apocalypse."

Mitch and Maggie both laughed as they came with their own pieces. They continued their joking and cake eating for a little bit more.

"I think we should give out presents now," Heather's father called out.

There was a murmur of agreement as people started crowding towards Heather. People started handing out presents.

"Here's something sweet for ya, sissy," said Brandy

She took out a box with a red bow tapped to the top. She tossed it to Heather, who caught it.

"Crème-filled chocolate truffles?" Heather smiled at her. "My favorite. Thanks sis."

"No prob. Me and Nath got it for you while we were out yesterday."

"My turn!"

Mitch came forward and handed what looked like a wrapped bottle to Heather. She ripped the paper off.

"Pure Instinct?"

"Best smelling and sexiest perfume money can buy," Mitch said slyly, winking as he took a sip from his drink. "Wear it, and every guy you meet will be begging to take you home."

At this, everyone, even Heather's mom, laughed loudly. Her father, however, looked suddenly stern. Heather chuckled.

"Charming," she said, placing it on the table.

"Yeah, thanks for putting our girl up for higher, ya dork!" said Maggie, pushing Mitch. "Now for mine."

She came up and held out a soft package. Heather took it and opened it. It was a purple and gold flat-bill hat.

"Awesome!" said Heather. "I love hats, thanks, Maggie."

"Pleasure, honey."

Heather felt so happy to have all her friends and family have a happy party and these great presents.

"Don't forget me, dear," said Pearl.

Heather took the small black box from her moms' hands, and opened it up. It was a beautiful necklace made out of a gold chain and had a sparkling gold pendant that had the words '_Never stop believing…_' engraved in beautiful, tiny writing.

"Oh, mom," she said, smiling. "It's beautiful, thank you."

"Oh, your welcome, sweetie," she said, hugging her and whispering, "Do as it says dear, never stop."

Heather smiled. "Always," she whispered back.

George suddenly cleared his throat. "I believe it's my turn now."

He walked over to a shelf and brought out a small, brown box with a gold bow on top.

_Maybe a matching braclette?_ Heather thought.

George handed the box to his daughter, who took it, smiling. She removed the bow and took the lid of the box. It was a small, gold, rectangular watch.

"Oh," Heather looked at it. "Thanks, dad."

"It's a limited edition, gold watch," he said. "I was able to call in a favor to get it. It is tradition to give a growing member of my family a watch, as a symbol of adulthood," he gave her a look. "A symbol of growing up, and leaving your childhood behind."

Heather stared daggers at her father. She knew what he was saying. He was talking about her belief in Peter Pan, and still acting like a child.

"Thanks dad," she said, trying to sound polite. "But I think just wearing it to know the time is enough, thanks. I don't plan on leaving my childhood behind any time soon."

There was slight chuckles around, but her dad looked very serious. Her smile faded and she felt a bit uneasy.

"Heather," he said. "Could you come with me please?"

There was silence. George started to head out, and Heather slowly followed. She heard her mother tell the others to keep partying, and she followed them out. They had walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, only then did he stop, and he turn around.

"And what," he started. "gives you the authority to tell me off like that, young lady."

"George, please," Pearl sighed.

Heather stared at her father, eyebrows raised. What was his problem?

"I wasn't telling you off," she said. "I was just telling you how I felt about your watch."

"You deliberately told me you didn't like the reason behind it. You have no right to disrespect me like that."

"Disrespect you?" Heather said, angrily. "It wasn't disrespect, it was just how I felt about all that " symbolizing adulthood" and "leaving your childhood behind", and all that other bull crap."

"You watch your language!" her father retorted. "It wasn't a waste of words, it's a fact that has to be taken seriously. You're 20 years-old now, you need to give up all this childish nonsense you're addicted to."

"George!"

"Not now, Pearl!" he snapped.

But now Heather was really mad, and when she spoke, she was practically yelling.

"Addicted?! I'm not addicted to anything! I just believe in something that you find ridiculous for some reason."

"It's worthless childish nonsense that you need to give up on!"

Pearl gasped. "George, that's enough. That's my mothers' work your talking about, you know."

"I rest my case."

Pearl and Heather both gasped. How dare he say such a thing.

"It's not worthless!" Heather yelled. "It's a true story that me and mom both believe in!"

"And we're both proud to believe in it!" Pearl said, standing straight.

"Your mother is too far gone to be reasonable anymore," George said, making both women gasp. "But you still have a chance. Heather Huang, I'm telling you right now, get rid of that stupid book of yours, and forget about all this fairytale nonsense before it's too late. Magic does not exist, people cannot fly, and Peter Pan isn't a real person! He's just a made-up figment yours, and your mothers family's imagination. It's time for you to get your head out of the clouds, time to quit dreaming, and grow up!"

George was fuming by now, eyes bulged and face red, staring angrily down at Heather. Pearl was staring at her husband, looking close to tears. Heather was frozen, a blank expression on her face. Then it grew into anger and sadness.

"You're wrong," she said, voice cracked. "I know you are…You're wrong!"

And before either of them could do anything, she ran out of the living room. Her mother called her name, but she didn't listen. Mitch and Maggie were by the stairs, apparently waiting for her.

"Heather, what's wrong?" Maggie asked.

Heather appeared not to have heard her, and ran right pass them both, running right up the stairs, and to her room. She slammed the door shut and ran to jump on her bed. She had stuffed her face into her large pillow, and cried loudly. Soon, it went from a loud cry to long sobs. She just felt so horrible. How could her father say such horrible things? Yes, she knew that her father was a bit sour on the subject of Peter Pan, but she never would've guessed that he would just snap like that.

_What if he's right?_ a small voice in her head said. _What if everything you know is…just a simple fairytale?_

"No," Heather said, quietly. "It's not fake. It has to be real, it has to be!"

But there was still a tug at her heart that may suggest otherwise. This thought made her start crying again, hugging her pillow to her face. She felt so awful and confused, she just wanted this to end.

"Please, don't cry, Heather."

Heather gasped, and whipped her head around. She looked around in her room, and at first, everything looked normal. Then she looked at her slightly opened window, and gasped again. There was a boy sitting there, staring at her.

Heather jumped off her bed and stepped back quickly.

"Who are you?" she snapped. "What are you doing here?"

"Please, don't be afraid," the boy said quickly. "I swear, I'm not gonna hurt you."

Heather was not convinced. "Then who are you?" she asked again. "And…And how do you know my name…?"

The boy looked at her. "Can I come in? I promise, I won't hurt you."

Heather stared at him. Then shook her head.

"You can open the window a bit, but that's it. If you try anything, I will kick your ass."

The boy smirked, then nodded. He slowly opened the window wider, just enough for him to crawl in, but he didn't. He sat there in front of the window, just like she told him to.

"Now," Heather looked at him. "First question, and you better answer it this time. Who are you?"

To Heather's surprise, the boy smiled. Then he took off the hat that was on his head, and bowed towards her.

"Heather Huang," he said. "My name is Peter. Peter Pan."

* * *

**Yea! Peter finally made it! I wonder what's gonna happen. Oh wait, I already know. But you don't! So I guess you gotta read to find out. See ya next chapter. Please comment everyone!**


	3. (Author's Note) I'M SO SORRY

**I'M SO SORRY!**

**Guys, I'm really sorry. The chapter I posted last night was suppose to be for my story 'The Prince and the Half-Blood'. I don't know how I got it here. Please forgive me, and I'll try not to do it again. I hope you won't hate me for this, it was a little mistake, and I was trying to post it before I went to bed so I was tired and I guess I clicked the wrong thing. Again, I am SOOOOO sorry… :'(**


End file.
